


classmates.

by jellyfishklance



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KICK!, M/M, fuck voltron, i'll never give up klance, klance forever bitch, this was lowkey inspired by classmates. watch it if you haven't.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishklance/pseuds/jellyfishklance
Summary: Keith never really involved himself with anything unless it mattered to him. He kept to himself as best as he could and paid attention when needed, but most of the time he just floated. That was until Lance started to play a bigger role in his world.





	classmates.

The world was a bit...  _bleak_. Nothing seemed interesting to me, or seemed uninteresting either. Life was just  _there_  and I didn't have any strong feelings for or against it. I floated, doing whatever I felt like doing and following what others told me to do without a second glance. None of it really mattered to me; I didn't see a reason to care.

I was apart of a band. I joined my first year of high school. One of my friends from middle school asked me to join and I had no reason to decline, so now every day after school we go practice in the keyboardist's garage, sometimes playing until one in the morning. I had nothing to say about it; I guess it was fun, I didn't hate it. I didn't really hate anything.

There was a downside to my floating: I could never seem to get close to anyone. I had friends but they weren't really special to me. I didn't see them in my future, I hardly could see them in the present. I wasn't a hated person. Everyone seemed to know who I was, and whether that was from the fact I was in a band or that the teachers enjoyed how I seemed focused in their classes was beyond me. It didn't really matter anyway. I sort of just wanted to live until I didn't. Whatever I was doing in between meant nothing to me.

That was, until my eyes landed on someone. I recognized him right away, because my homeroom class seemed to get along well. Better than most. We even addressed the teacher by his name. He wasn't one for formalities.

The boy's name was Lance. He was pretty popular with everyone in the school and he was the type to care about that, too. He was well put together and he always seemed to be smiling. That's why he caught my eye;

Today he wasn't smiling.

I had only really interacted with him occasionally. We were classmates. We sat a few columns away. His row was behind mine. I had to turn to see him. I moved a lot in class.

I wasn't sure if I should go up to him and ask him why he wasn't smiling. Wouldn't it be weird? It wasn't like we were friends, so if I went up to him wouldn't he be put off?

I put it behind me. I did that a lot. I liked to only worry about things if they mattered in the moment. So in that sense I didn't worry a lot.

At least I didn't think he mattered. That was until I was getting ready to leave with my bandmates. I was walking alongside the bassist when I perked up a bit.

"Oh."

They turned to me and asked what was wrong. I turned the other way.

"Forgot something in the classroom."

"Well hurry it up! We'll meet you at my place," the keyboardist said. I waved them off and ran all the way back up to the classroom.

That was another thing I did a lot. I forgot things. It wasn't that I meant to forget them, they just weren't important to me, so I forgot. And as I headed back up to the classroom where my forgotten item was, Lance was also there. I stood in the doorway, surprised that he would still be there. Peaking in, he still had a sad expression on his face. He sat atop of his desk looking down at his lap. What was he thinking about? Why was he so sad?

Why did I care? All I had to do was pop in to get my stuff and leave. I don't even need to have a conversation with him. Pop in and go. Pop in and go.

I opened the door to the classroom, which happened to be really loud, and his head shot up quickly and turned to me. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying and he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I... I forgot something," I said and he relaxed only a tad bit. I inched my way inside and towards my desk to grab what I had forgotten and I watched him carefully. He kept staring at his lap, and I noticed that he was holding something that appeared to be jewelry.

I shouldn't pry. His business was his own, I only came up here for my own business. I shouldn't try to involve myself.

Yet I still found myself doing so.

"Are you okay?"

He was silent for a short moment before his voice came out broken. "Yeah."

"That wasn't too convincing."

"I'm not a convincing person."

I walked closer to him and took a seat in front of him. I tilted my head to the side and watched as his eyes kept crying. "Are you okay? I'll keep asking if you don't tell me."

"Do tears mean you're okay?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Sometimes they can. Yours don't seem like that, though. What happened, Lance? Or is it too personal to tell me?"

Then he shrugged. "It's whatever. My girlfriend broke up with me." He held up a necklace—the one that was in his hands—and showed it to me. It was broken. "I gave this to her. It was special. It was my grandmother's."

"You shouldn't give girls old trinkets."

"She said she liked it. Then she broke it when she was arguing with me."

"That sucks."

He was silent again and I let him do that. I didn't want to push where it wasn't needed. No need to keep prying. I learned that he wasn't okay. So what do I do now?

"Say, Keith," he asked and I looked at him. "Have you ever gotten your heart broken?"

I thought about it. I wasn't sure. So I told him that. "Love hasn't really been something on my mind. I don't bother with things that don't matter to me."

And Lance smiled. For the first time that day he was smiling. I wasn't sure exactly if it was a happy smile or a sad one, but it was a smile nonetheless.

He sniffed a bit before he said. "I must matter then."


End file.
